


R&R

by kaige68



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world can save itself for three days!</p>
            </blockquote>





	R&R

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sagaluthien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/gifts).



> Written for sagaluthien as reward on a Weekend Challenge.  
> Not beta read.

“Dammit Sam, I’m taking three days. Three days! The world can save itself for three days!”

“Fine,” Sam gave up quickly, all in favor of some R&R. “Where are you going?”

“I don’t know.” He was simply tired. “Maybe someplace that doesn’t start with a vowel. A comfortable bed, sleep for about a day. Then a massage, maybe even one with a happy ending. And bacon burgers for every meal.”

It sounded like Dean heaven. Which Sam was about to say when a scream came from further down the alley, and there was the unmistakable smell of sulfur.

“Sonofabitch!”


End file.
